Blue Diamond
by Melanie Stryder
Summary: Pasaron toda la noche hablando, bebiendo vodka con hielo, contándose sus vidas, sus aspiraciones, Bella le contó que ya estaba en el último curso de historia del arte, Rosalie había estudiado traducción. Amor que empezó una noche.


**Blue Diamond **

-

-

-

**Melanie Stryder**

-

-

_**-**_

_**Los personajes son de Meyer, Si fueran mio que no le cambiaria a la historia XD, solo uso sus personajes como sana diversión mía muajaja. **_

-

-

-

+-+-+-+-+-+

La habitación tenia una decoración lujosa, mobiliario minimalista, marcas importantes, detalles decorativos de gran valor y gusto.  
Bella estaba tumbada en la cama, desnuda, sola, su cliente se acababa de marchar, después de vanagloriarla sexualmente.

Llevaba desde los veinte años ejerciendo la prostitución, siempre en casas de lujo, y por primera vez pensó que deseaba dejarlo para siempre. Ese día era su vigesimoctavo cumpleaños, las chicas le prepararían una fiesta por la noche y su jefe quizás le diese el resto de la jornada libre, era un gran hombre, aprecíaba mucho a Bella, era una de sus chicas favoritas, llevaba cuatro años trabajando para él, y no había tenido nunca problemas.

Pero Bella se sentía sola entre tanta gente, vacía entre tantos brazos, en todo ese tiempo no pensó jamás en el amor, era algo en lo que nunca creyó mucho y menos cuando su padre abusaba de ella y pegaba a su madre.

Bella no sólo se dedicaba a prostituirse, también estudiaba historia del arte, algo que le apasionaba por completo. Estaba en el último curso, había sacado los demás con notas excelentes. No tenía problemas con los horaríos por que ella siempre trabajaba de noche, y las clases eran después de comer, así que lo llevaba todo con tranquilidad.  
Bella se sobresaltó de sus pensamientos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Bella, ¿se puede?, soy yo- dijo una voz de hombre. Ella se levantó colocándose una bata de raso azul marino. Fue abrir, dejó pasar a un hombre de mediana edad, vestido con un traje de corte fino, tenía elegancia en sus andares y forma de expresarse.

- ¿Qué tal todo cielo?- le decía él dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, se comportaba con ella de una forma casi paternal. Ella le sonrió, ambos se sentaron en un sofá de dos plazas de color marfil. Ella cruzó las piernas mirándolo.

- Todo marcha bien Carlisle, el lunes tengo un examen, y hoy siendo mi cumpleaños no voy a estudiar mucho ¿no crees? le dijo sonriendo, Carlisle la imitó.

- ¿Creías que al viejo Carlisle se le había olvidado tu cumpleaños pequeña?- le decía mientras sacaba una caja alargada del bolsillo de su chaqueta- Toma princesa, ésto es para tí- añadió entregándosela. Bella la cogió a la vez que le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla, Carlisle siempre olía a perfume caro.

La abrió con delicadeza, dentro encontró una pulsera de oro blanco, preciosa, Bella se quedó totalmente embobada, Carlisle la cogió de la barbilla.

- Espero que te la pongas esta noche en la fiesta que habrá en el night club, ahora tengo que irme cariño- le dijo levantándose, Bella lo acompañó a la puerta.

- Es increíble Carlisle, me he enamorado de ella- le dijo cogiéndole la mano. él sonríó.

- Vaya, éso es exactamente lo que me dicen todos los clientes después de estar contigo- le contestó ya en la puerta. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa. - No llegues tarde esta noche princesa, la cena será en tu honor- concluyó su jefe marchándose.

El salón del night club para cenas de clientes vips u ocasiones especiales no era muy grande, pero sí lujoso, con la mejor cubertería y cristalería además de una decoración exquisita.  
Las chicas estaban sentadas juntas en una grandiosa mesa redonda. En otras mesas colaterales había algunos clientes Vips a parte de Carlisle con otros socios del club Diamond, unos de los locales de compañía más prestigiosos de la ciudad.

- Vaya Bella, veintiocho años, pero si eres una cría aún- le decía Zafrina, una de sus mejores amigas que entró el mismo día que ella a trabajar. Las demás rieron. Bella era la más joven de todas.

Un tíntineo hizo que todos callasen. Carlisle estaba de pie en su mesa.

- Querría hacer un brindis en honor a uno de nuestros diamantes más codiciados, que cumplas muchos más Bella, espero que junto a nosotros- decía mientras todos brindaban unos con otros y felicitaban de nuevo a Bella que sonreía algo tímida, ése toque introvertido fue lo que cautivó a Carlisle el día que la vió.

Después de la cena, las chicas empezaron sus turnos, pero Bella tenía la noche libre, se despidió de sus compañeras, Zafrina la abrazó con fuerza.

- Vete por ahí nena, emborráchate, pasea por la playa, olvidate de quién eres aquí- le decía su amiga, era pelirroja, con una piel inmaculadamente blanca, ojos celeste muy llamativos y unos labios sonrosados que hacían las delicias de sus más fijos clientes, era una preciosidad de mujer a sus cuarenta años. Bella la besó en la mejilla.

- Te quiero - le dijo antes de marcharse.

Carlisle la detuvo en la misma puerta de salida del club.

- Bella, cariño, tenemos un problema- le decía mirándola con ojos avergonzados. Bella se sorprendió.

- ¿ Qué ocurre Carlisle?, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó.

- Sí nena, perfectamente, pero no vas a poder cogerte la noche libre, lo siento Bella, ha llegado un cliente muy especial, es un señor de negocios petrolíferos, es el amo del petróleo, muy rico princesa...- iba diciendo cogiéndola del brazo, más que por retenerla, por pedirle disculpas, Carlisle cumplía siempre su palabra, si le estaba pidiendo que se quedara, ese hombre debería ser muy poderoso, Carlisle no era de los que cedían a los caprichos de los clientes y mucho menos habiéndole prometido la noche libre a ella.

- Tranquilo Carlisle, no quería trabajar la noche de mi cumpleaños, pero bueno, mañana me viene hasta mejor librar, pero el día entero ¿ok?, así podré estudiar para el lunes- le decía con los brazos cruzados. Llevaba un vestido negro con la espalda al descubierto, por delante era de corte asimétrico, con un pequeño pero provocativo escote. Llevaba la pulsera de oro blanco y unos pendientes que solamente se ponía para ocasiones especiales, eran de su madre, les tenía muchísimo cariño.

Carlisle la abrazó.

- Gracias princesa, eres mi diamante favorito, te prometo que mañana tendrás el día libre por completo Bella- le decía besándole la mano.

- Más te vale - le contestó ella sonriendo.

- Pórtate bien ¿eh?- le dijo él marchándose. Bella suspiró, se había quedado sin su paseo de cumpleaños, sin poder olvidarse de quién era por unas horas como Zafrina le había dicho que hiciese. Sacudió la cabeza volviendo al mundo real.

Llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí y nada más llegar a la salita dónde tenía un pequeño mueble bar llamaron contundentemente. Se acercó a abrir. Al otro lado del pasillo un hombre imponente, alto, delgado, vestido con un traje gris marengo de una firma importante, Tenía un corte de pelo excelente, su barba estaba recortada a la perfección, era muy atractivo, tendría unos treinta y cinco años, quizás menos. El hombre la miró de arriba abajo. Bella era una belleza imponente, no era muy alta, pero tenía un cuerpo escultural, una melena larga, el cabello Castaño oscuro y completamente con risos al final de su cabello, sus ojos color chocolate le llenaban la cara de una luz personal. Tenía unos labios carnosos, tan apetecibles que muchos clientes le ofrecieron el triple de lo que cobraba por un beso pero Bella jamás besaba a sus clientes, era un pensamiento quizás adolescente, pero Bella jamás había dado un beso en los labios sin sentir algo fuerte por la persona en cuestión.

- Eres preciosa- le dijo el hombre apartándola de sus pensamientos. Ella lo miró.

- Gracias, pasa- le invitó. Él la miró con una sonrisa extraña que Bella no logró a descifrar, él seguía en la puerta.

- Creo que Carlisle no te lo ha dicho todo ¿no?- le decía áquel hombre sonriéndole amablemente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella un poco molesta.

- Sé que hoy es tu cumpleaños, perdona por haberte aguado tu fiesta de cumpleaños, pero no suelo venir mucho por la ciudad....- le iba explicando él, pero ella atrevidamente le interrumpió.

- Oiga...mm, ¿como se llama?....- dijo de repente. Él soltó una carcajada.

- Cierto, cierto, no me he presentado, menudo maleducado estoy hecho- decía mientras reía.-Soy Aro Vulturi, es un placer conocerla. Verá la ví cuando estaban en la cena de su cumpleaños y creo que es usted la mujer más bella que he visto- le iba diciendo pero Bella se impacientaba.

- Está bien señor Vulturi... pero, ¿por qué no entra, podemos seguir hablando tranquilamente?- le decía intentando no parecer desagradable. se escuchó el sonido del ascensor, alguien llegaba a la tercera planta dónde solamente estaban las chicas las cuales visitaban los clientes con más poder adquisitivo. Bella no pudo ver quién se acercaba, pero Aro Vulturi desvió su mirada de ella para saludar al nuevo visitante.

- Estabas tardando mucho....- decía sonriendo, de repente una chica de la edad de Bella apareció frente a ellos, era rubia, con unos ojos impresionantemente verdes, su cuerpo bien formado lucía informal, unos vaqueros desgastados pero de una marca muy cara, una camisa roja con varios botones desabrochados dejando ver un espectacular escote, los labios eran coquetos y Bella aprobó el suave maquillaje que los cubría. Pero de repente se percató de la situación y negó con la cabeza.

- Perdónenme, pero jamás he aceptado un trío por mucho dinero que me quieran ofrecer- decía molesta, pensando que podía enfadar mucho a ese hombre el cuál siempre tendría lo que deseaba, no comprendió que el señor Vulturi soltase una enorme carcajada, en cambio la chica parecía incomoda. Él tardó en reponerse, la miró.

- Bella, ésta es mi sobrina, Rosalie Vulturi Hale, es la hija de mi hermano y socio Marco Vulturi, no quiero que pases la noche conmigo Bella, si no, con ella- dijo al final y Bella se sintió la persona más estupida en la faz de la tierra.

Miró a Rosalie, sus ojos delataban enfado, vergüenza, rabia contenida, Bella supo que no había sido idea de aquélla chica pasar la noche con ella, sino que al señor don petróleo se le había metido por los ojos Bella para Rosalie esa noche.

- Bueno chicas, pásadlo bien, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo al fin y se marchó con la misma tranquilidad que vino.

Bella y Rosalie se miraron. Cuando Aro Vulturi desapareció en el ascensor la chica rubia se mordió el labio tímidamente.

- Tranquila, me iré ahora mismo, mi tío se empeñó, me trajo aquí sin que yo supiese lo que este club era, él había venido alguna que otra vez hace mucho tiempo pero si llego a saberlo, me habría largado antes- le decía en un tono extrañamente tímido pero agradable. Bella suspiró.

- ¿Podrías entrar?, me estoy helando de frío- le dijo. Rosalie titubeó pero al final entró. Ambas fueron hasta la salita, Bella se fue hacía el mueble bar.- ¿Quieres algo de beber?, yo me serviré un vodka con hielo.

Rosalie asintió. - Tomaré lo mismo. Bella sirvió las copas y se sentaron en el mismo sofá donde ella había estado esa mañana con Carlisle recibiendo su regalo de cumpleaños. Miró de nuevo a Rosalie, era una chica verdaderamente preciosa, pensó.

- Y dime entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó mirándola.

- Pues hoy es mi cumpleaños, mi tío pensó en hacerme un regalo especial- le susurró bebiendo de su copa. Bella rió para sorpresa de ella.

- ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?, vaya, pues el mío también, supuestamente era mi noche libre pero Carlisle me pidió quedarme como un favor, tu tío es una persona muy poderosa aquí.....- le dijo,

Rosalie la miró.

- Dios, lo siento, tu noche libre, tu cumpleaños, y por mi culpa estás aquí......- le decía afligida. Bella sonrió.

- Bueno mujer, tu también querrías estar en otro lado esta noche seguro, ambas nos hemos visto envueltas en algo que no queríamos, pero ya, ¿que le podemos hacer?- le decía calmándola.

Rosalie se levantó.

- Encantada de conocerte Bella, pero será mejor que me vaya, mi tío ni se dará cuenta, cuando me pregunte le diré que ha sido una noche maravillosa, desde luego eres una chica increíble- le dijo andando hacía la puerta, Bella se levantó alcanzándola al salir de la salita.

- No seas boba Rosalie, no pienso aceptar un dinero sin haber hecho un trabajo, además, esta noche también es mi cumpleaños, ¿te vas a ir ahora?, tu puedes hacerlo, pero yo no, si me voy por mi parte, sabrán que no hemos estado juntas- le decía reteniéndola. Rosalie la miró seria.

- Yo jamás he tenido que pagar por acostarme con una mujer, y no voy hacerlo ahora- le dijo molesta.

- Pagará tu tío, no tú- le dijo Bella intentando romper el hielo, Rosalie lo notó y sonrió.

- Sí supongo, pero no quiero quedarme- insistió. Bella le cogió de la mano y Rosalie sintió una descarga recorriéndola, no se esperaba éso en ningún momento, Bella la llevaba hacía el sofá de nuevo.

- Hagamos un trato, jamás he tenido como cliente una mujer, jamás me he acostado con ninguna y tampoco me atraen, pero es nuestro cumpleaños, pásemos la noche hablando, al menos no estaremos solas ¿no crees?- le decía con una sonrisa que estaba empezando a cautivar a Rosalie la cuál sonrió.

- De acuerdo, acepto el trato- contestó afirmando. Bella alzó la copa para brindar, ella cogió la suya y así lo hicieron.

Pasaron toda la noche hablando, bebiendo vodka con hielo, contándose sus vidas, sus aspiraciones, Bella le contó que ya estaba en el último curso de historia del arte, Rosalie había estudiado traducción, trabajaba como traductora de un importante empresario japonés, viajaba mucho, pero ya llevaba años establecida en la ciudad por que habían abierto una oficina y ella se encargaba ahora del puesto de gerente de la misma.

Bella se sentía bien con ella hasta el punto que llegó a contarle muchas intimidades incluyendo su devastador pasado, se sorprendió al ver algunas lágrimas rodando por la mejilla de su nueva amiga.

- Rosalie, ¿qué te ocurre?- le preguntó asustada acercándose más a ella.

- Vaya, soy una boba sensible- decía casi en un susurro. Bella se conmovió, esa chica era dulce, sencilla, sincera, no esperaba despertarle ese sentimiento.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Rosalie no opuso resistencia.

- Creo que no debí contarte todas esas cosas desagradables, lo siento, pero es tan agradable hablar contigo, me siento yo misma, aquí tengo algunas buenas amigas, pero todas son mayores que yo.

Me ha gustado estar contigo hablando, despiertas confianza. Me has hecho sentir muy bien- le decía mientras Rosalie la miraba.

- Tu no deberías estar trabajando aquí Bella, eres una chica increíble, inteligente, tienes talento, eres preciosa, ¿ por qué no dejas ésto?- le dijo sin pensar, Bella sonrió amargamente, le resultó una coincidencia que le preguntase éso ya que ella llevaba varios meses sin dejar de preguntarselo.

- Mira, no tengo familia, mis padres murieron y aunque mi padre viviese, entenderás que no me iría con él. Aquí tengo alojamiento, comida, trabajo, puedo estudiar, tengo amistades, tal vez no sea una vida para contar en un libro, pero siempre he vivido con dignidad, jamás he aceptado un servicio que no quisiese, me respetan muchísimo, tengo clientes fijos que ya conozco, no es una excusa, pero sí me he acostumbrado a ésto aunque no creas que echo de menos vivir una vida totalmente normal, tener a alguien con quien dormir todas las noches y no despertarme con un hombre diferente cada día- decía, Rosalie la escuchaba con atención.

- Claro, pues por éso mismo debería planteartelo Bella, no he estado jamás en un club así pero no me hace falta para saber que tu eres especial, distinta a todas ellas....-iba diciendo pero Bella la interrumpió.

- No digas bobadas Rosalie, soy como todas, no tengo nada en especial, los clientes se encaprichan conmigo, simplemente por mi físico, algunos intentan entablar conversación conmigo, pero jamás cuento nada de mi vida privada, ni de mí simplemente me limito a escucharlos a ellos, o a opinar sobre cierto tema del que me hablen- le dijo. Rosalie se levantó a por otra copa, una vez se la sirvió se sentó mucho más cerca de Bella.

- Yo me he fijado en tí por tu físico, lo admito, pero desde que abriste la boca, éste pasó a un segundo lado- le confesó, sabiendo que su valor se lo debía más al vodka que a ella misma.

- Me siento halagada, en serio...- le decía sonriéndole, la miró y descubrió unos ojos diferentes.

- Me gustas mucho Bella- susurró agachando la cabeza.

- Vaya, gracias, es dulce oírlo por tu parte- le dijo. - Oye, voy a cambiarme de ropa, estoy harta de este traje - añadió sonriendo. Rosalie asintió sin mirarla, pero si la vió marcharse hasta la habitación. Se sentía avergonzada por las cosas que le había dicho, quién se creía ella para decirle lo que debía o no hacer, desde luego había bebido demasiado, en condiciones normales ni se le habría pasado por la cabeza decirle algo así.

Encima le había dicho que le gustaba, como una cría estupida. Bella llegó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, la miró y sintió un escalofrío, llevaba puesto unos vaqueros medio rotos que le daban un toque salvaje, un top negro que resaltaba sus firmes pechos, se había recogido el pelo, pero algunos mechones rozaban sus mejillas, en definitiva esa indumentaria la excitaba muchísimo más que la anterior. Bella notó como con la mirada la devoraba por completo. Empezaba a creer que Rosalie todavía querría acabar la noche de la supuesta manera que deberían haber empezado.

- ¿Sabes que son las seis de la madrugada?- le decía sin ella misma poder creerselo, Rosalie se puso en pie.

- Sí, será mejor que me vaya ya- dijo seria- encantada de conocerte Bella- añadió tendiéndole la mano- felicidades de nuevo por tu cumple, no olvidaré como pasé el día que cumplí veintiocho años- concluyó acercándose hacía la puerta.

- Dios, ¿en serio que cumples veintiocho?, vaya, no te pregunté- le decía riendo- yo también cumplo la misma edad, y tampoco olvidaré esta noche-le dijo acompañándola hasta la puerta.

- No hace falta que seas agradable Bella, ya lo has sido lo suficiente durante todo el tiempo- le dijo secamente Rosalie, algo que no se esperó Bella que la miró con tristeza.

- Es una pena que pienses así, es la primera noche en esta habitación que paso con alguien siendo yo misma, pero bueno, si tienes que irte, encantada también de conocerte- le dijo sujetando el pomo de la puerta.

- ¿Irme?, no tengo que irme, pero tu estás deseando que lo haga, claro que lo entiendo, no te juzgo- le dijo fuera de la habitación. Bella la miró incrédula.

-Pero ¿qué dices?, para empezar te has puesto super borde, cosa que no comprendo, y te has despedido como un rayo, pensé que tenías que irte por algo, sabía que a trabajar no por que es domingo pero......- le decía mirándola fijamente. Rosalie la correspondió y sus ojos la miraron con dulzura.

- Perdóname, soy una grosera, lo siento, no, no tengo que irme, ni quiero hacerlo...- susurró. Bella la cogió de la mano haciéndola entrar, cerró la puerta.

- Vaya tonta estás hecha señorita traductora- le dijo riendo, Rosalie se acercó demasiado a ella, sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Rosalie no pudo contenerse, se acercó a sus labios, estaba a punto de besarla pero Bella se apartó.

- Lo siento, lo siento, no puedo- susurró dándose la vuelta. Rosalie se arrepintió de aquéllo al momento, la cogió del brazo haciendo que se girase.

- Perdona Bella, he abusado de tu confianza, lo siento, al final no me distingo de ninguno de tus clientes- le dijo dolida con ella misma. Bella notó que verdaderamente estaba arrepentida de lo sucedido.

- No digas éso, tu no tienes nada que ver con ellos, tu si que eres diferente, especial, me alegro de que tu tío pensase en mí como tu regalo de cumpleaños por qué el regalo al final lo he recibido yo contigo- le dijo sinceramente, le caía especialmente bien esa chica, en el fondo se sintió decepcionada cuando se empezó a despedir rápidamente, no deseaba que se fuese, estaba muy a gusto con ella. Rosalie casi se derrite al oír esas palabras, la miró con media sonrisa.

- Mmm, si sigues hablando así de mí, me podría apetecer besarte de nuevo ¿no crees? - le dijo haciendola reír.

- Tengo algo de sueño, voy acostarme unas horas, me tengo que levantar para estudiar el examen de mañana, lo llevo muy bien, pero debo repasar- le decía frotándose el cuello cansada.

- Sí, sí, ya me voy, perdona, habermelo dicho antes y me habría ido para dejarte descansar - le decía azorada. Bella la miró con una mirada divertida.

- Bueno si quieres irte, eres libre, yo iba a proponerte si querías dormir un par de horas pero conmigo, es decir, como amigas, claro- le comentó sonriendo. Rosalie no daba crédito.

- ¿En serio?- logró susurrar, Bella asintió cogiéndola de la mano, se la llevó a la habitación.

- En el baño encontrarás algún pijama normalito para ponerte- le dijo riendo - yo me cambiaré aquí mismo.

Rosalie obedeció, cuando regresó a la habitación, Bella estaba tendida en la cama, llevaba un camisón precioso de raso negro. Se metió en la cama.

- Dios, estoy muerta y éso que esta noche no he hecho nada- comentó sin malicia pero ambas rieron a carcajadas. Se miraban de lado cara a cara. Bella empezó a cerrar los ojos. Rosalie se quedó largo rato observándola, oyéndola respirar, le quitó suavamente algunos mechones de la cara y pasó un dedo por la mejilla. "_Está preciosa hasta cuando duerme_", pensó y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Creo que voy a enamorarme de tí- le susurró, luego cerró los ojos durmiéndose profundamente, lo que ella no sabía es que Bella aún estaba despierta.

Rosalie se despertó estirándose, no se percató dónde estaba en un primer momento, pero entonces Bella se sentó en la cama al lado de ella.

- Buenos días dormilona- le dijo sonriendo. - ¿Quieres desayunar?, te he dejado algunas cosas, hay una mesa puesta en la terraza, anoche no la viste, ¿no?, tiene unas vistas preciosas- le decía apartándole algunos mechones de pelo de su mejilla. Rosalie sintió una complicidad especial, parecían una pareja en esos momentos, sonrió.

- Las vistas no serán tan preciosas como tú....- susurró levantándose, Bella la igualó.

- Pero mira que eres boba......- le decía riendose. - Llevo un rato levantada, me voy a poner a estudiar ahora, hace buen día, así que lo haré en la terraza- añadía dirigiéndose a ella. Rosalie la siguió entrando en una enorme terraza la cuál tenía vistas al mar, había una mesa con varias sillas a un lado.

- Wou, si que las vistas son increíbles- decía Rosalie observando.

- ¿Qué vas hacer hoy tú?- le preguntó Bella sentandose en la mesa, apartó una bandeja con café, frutas y algunos bollos.

- Pues no tengo planes, imagino que saldré un rato por la playa,¿sabes?, no vivo muy lejos de aquí, pero te aseguro que no tenía la menor idea que este club era así....- le decía mirándola y Bella sonrió.

- Suele pasar....- suspiraba cogiendo algunos libros.

- Voy a cambiarme, ahora vengo - le dijo Rosalie marchándose al cuarto de baño.  
mientras se vestía pensaba en pasar todo el domingo con Bella, no podía despedirse de ella, se sentía tan bien, tan viva estando a su lado. Habían dormido juntas, en la misma cama, muy cerca la una de la otra pero Rosalie en vez de pensar en besarla sólo quería sentirla cerca, de una manera diferente aunque sabía que iba a enamorarse de esa mujer.

Regresó a la terraza, Bella estaba enfrascada en un grueso libro del arte Musulmán, pero la miró.

-¿Te vas ya?- le preguntó estirándose, se peinó su larga melena la cuál llevaba suelta.

- Me gustaría quedarme, pero estás estudiando, además, llevamos juntas casi más de doce horas.... nadie me había aguantado tanto.....- decía Rosalie bromeando, Bella sonrió levantándose.

- Bueno, en cambio, yo, jamás había aguantado tanto tiempo a un cliente- le dijo acercándose a ella mientras en sus labios había una sonrisa tierna. Rosalie luchó contra el deseo de abrazarla, besarla, se sentía libre con Bella.

- ¿Me darías tu número de teléfono?- le dijo mirándola fijamente. Bella se giró hacía su mesa, cogió un trozo de papel y un lápiz, apuntó algo en él. Se lo tendió medio doblado, Rosalie lo cogió, pero Bella no le soltó la mano.

- Debes prometerme, que mirarás el papel una vez te hayas ido de aquí- le dijo soltándole la mano, ella la miró intrigada, pero aceptó afirmando con la cabeza.

- Ya nos veremos entonces.....- decía en la puerta, casi fuera de la habitación, pero se acercó a Bella, le dió un tímido beso en la mejilla, ambas se miraron sonriendo. Rosalie salió de la habitación, Bella se asomó para verla marchar.

- Hey Rosalie.....-la llamó. Ésta se giró mirándola.- No olvides lo que te he puesto en el papel- añadió. Rosalie sonrió, estaba deseando leer lo que Bella le había escrito, ¿qué sería?.

- Tranquila, preciosa, nada que venga de tí podría olvidarlo- le contestó marchándose en el ascensor.

Rosalie llegó a su casa, tenía algo de hambre, pero primero le apetecía darse una ducha. Se fue al baño, empezó a desnudarse y se sacó del bolsillo del pantalón el papel que ella le había dado. Se apoyó en la pared mientras lo leía: "_Mi número es el 665343495, llámame pronto, me encantaría volver a verte...besos, Bella_".

Fue hasta su cuarto que era contigüo al baño, se acercó a la mesita auxiliar guardando la nota en un cajón. Sonreía como una adolescente enamorada, al final acabaría agradeciendo a su tío haberla llevado allí.

Era la hora de almorzar, Rosalie salió de la oficina, le dejó unos recados a su secretaria, bajó por el ascensor hasta la cafetería. Entró pensando en las cosas que haría antes de dejar la oficina, tenía mucho trabajo esos días.

Se pidió un sandwich con una botella de agua, no tenía tiempo de ir hasta su casa para comer allí.

Se sentó en una mesa cerca de un gran ventanal por donde se veía la playa, mientras comía pensó en llamar a Bella pero era muy precipitado, sólo hacía un día que se habían conocido.  
Comió rápido regresando a su despacho, le apetecía irse pronto a casa, así que quería intentar adelantar los expedientes que le habían traído.

Bella acababa de hacer el examen, estaba contenta, le habían puesto un tema a desarrollar que dominó perfectamente y varias diapositivas para comentarlas las cuáles conoció al instante desarrollando un comentario acertado.

Fue hacía el césped, se sentó apoyándose en un árbol, el día era cálido. Llevaba demasiado tiempo pensando en dejar el mundo de la prostitución, sentía que había llegado su fín en ese camino. Estaba a punto de terminar la carrera, Podría empezar a buscar otro tipo de trabajo mientras terminaba de decidirse en dejar el club, hablarlo con Carlisle, sabía que éso no sería un problema, él le había dicho muchas veces que aunque era una de sus diamantes favoritas, no querría verla allí pasando los años como a las otras, Carlisle había sido lo más parecido a un padre para ella.

De repente pensó en Rosalie, había pasado unas horas increíbles con ella, le había contado cosas sumamente intimas, que ni si quiera sabía Zafrina. Se sintió desahogada contandole episodios escabrosos de su vida y le conmovió sus lágrimas tan dulces e inocentes, tan frágil le pareció en ese momento, aún siendo ella la protagonista de aquellos sucesos....

Se sentía cansada, se levantó, iría al club para descansar un rato, no trabajaba hasta la noche.

Al fin de semana siguiente de haberse conocido, Rosalie no podía estar más tiempo sin ver a Bella, había aguantado una semana entera sin llamarla, sin saber nada de ella, pensaba que incluso podía estar molesta con ella por no haber dado señales de vida, al principio le daba vergüenza llamarla tan rápidamente, pero luego se le pasaron los días y ya parecía que se estaba olvidando de ella.

Pensó en ir al club, aparecer frente a ella, pasar una noche hablando como la vez que se conocieron, su tío la había llamado para preguntarle sobre como lo pasó aquella noche, ella le contó que había sido genial sin darle más detalles, dejándole fantasear a él mismo. Por otro lado, si iba a verla sin avisarla podría cogerla trabajando y éso era lo último que deseaba, sentía celos de ese maldito trabajo, no podía pensar en ella en brazos de otros hombres que podían poseer su cuerpo aunque jamás su alma. Sacudió la cabeza, los celos no eran buenos consejeros, cogió el móvil, marcó el número, varios tonos precedieron a una dulce voz que contestó dándole un vuelco al estomago.

- ¿Sí.....? - dijo Bella al otro lado del teléfono.

- Hola, soy Rosalie.....- susurró tímidamente. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que volvió a oírle la voz.

- Vaya, vaya, y yo pensando que se había olvidado usted de mi, señorita- le decía y Rosalie pudo notar que sonreía.

- Perdóname, he estado muy liada con el trabajo, pero he pensado en tí.....- le confesó, Bella rió.

- Sí, sí, excusas, excusas...bueno ¿qué tal estás?, creía que no te apetecía volver a verme- le decía con tono lastimero y Rosalie sintió que iba a derretirse allí mismo.

- No, no pienses éso, tengo muchas ganas de volverte a ver, de hablar, contarnos cosas.....- decía notando que ponía demasiado entusiasmo cuando hablaba con ella.

- Pues ahora tengo que trabajar, pero esta noche tengo libre, Carlisle me debe una noche, además..... no tengo planes..... aún..... - le decía provocando la sonrisa de Rosalie.

- Pues entonces podríamos quedar para cenar por ejemplo, ¿no? - le dijo.

- Vaya, te ha costado ¿eh?...- le decía bromeando, ambas rieron. -¿dónde quedamos....?, o ¿si quieres recogerme aquí?, como tu desees.....- añadió.

- Yo lo que deseo es estar contigo de nuevo, no me importa dónde sea- le dijo Rosalie, realmente era un pensamiento, no podía creer haberle dicho éso, temía haberla molestado.

- Dios, como sigas diciendome esas cosillas.... tendré que invitarte a la cena- le contestó Bella riendose, provocando la risa de Rosalie, relajándose.

- Mira, sobre las nueve te recojo en el club, ¿vale?- le dijo con seguridad.

- De acuerdo, espérame en el bar cuando llegues, no tardaré....te veo luego Rosalie- dijo despidiéndose. Rosalie colgó temblando aún, si, era increíble, descabellado, imposible o como fuese, pero se había enamorado de Bella.

El bar del club Diamond tenia una decoración minimalista, una pista de baile en medio de dos barras donde los clientes podían sentarse a tomar algo, al fondo había un pequeño reservado para algunos clientes fijos los cuáles podían tomarse las copas con la chica que hubiesen elegido. Rosalie estaba sentada en un cómodo taburete en una de las barras, tomándose un Champagne, llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros ajustados, unas botas de punta en blancas, una camisa blanca con varios botones desabrochados, el pelo lo tenía suelto y a penas iba maquillada. Miró hacía una puerta que se abrió, sintió que las piernas le temblaban cuando vió a Bella, estaba preciosa, llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y pudo reconocer la prestigiosa marca, unos zapatos en marfil, un top en negro de corte desigual. Unos pendientes de plata en forma de medias lunas y un colgante haciendo juego. Se miraron unos segundos, Bella no se acercó, vió que Rosalie tenía su copa vacía, así que le hizo un gesto para que fuese hasta ella. Así lo hizo acercándose.

-¿No quieres tomarte nada aquí?- le decía Rosalie dándole un beso saludándola. Bella le sonrió.

- Si te digo la verdad, prefiero tomarme lo que sea en otro lugar, ¿no crees?- le contestó llevándosela de la mano hacía fuera.

- Lo siento, perdona, no había caído....que tonta he estado.....- le dijo siguiéndola, salieron del club, Bella la miró.

- Deja de pedirme disculpas por cada cosa que me dices, ¿vale?- le decía dándole un beso en la mejilla. Rosalie sintió como el corazón le bombeaba más deprisa.

Fueron a un restaurante indio que Rosalie conocía bastante bueno, no había mucha gente, estaban sentadas en un reservado al fondo del restaurante, su tío era un cliente asiduo, Rosalie había ido varias veces con él, la conocían así que cuando iba a comer o cenar, siempre la trataban con mucha atención.

- Vaya, la comida está buenísima, no había comido nunca en un restaurante indio- decía Bella saboreando los diferentes platos que había pedido Rosalie.

- Sí, son unos sabores muy distintos, pero concuerdan muy bien- comentó Rosalie terminando su plato.

- Bueno, cuéntame, ¿como una chica tan especial no está con nadie?- le preguntaba Bella bebiendo un poco de vino. Rosalie se apoyó en el respaldo.

- Y ¿qué me dices de tí entonces?- respondió. Bella sonrió.

- Yo he preguntado primero....- le dijo sonriendo ella.

- Pues hace un año estuve con mi última pareja, él me dejó por un chica que hace tiempo había sido su ex... nos llevamos dos años, lo pasé mal, pero fue lo mejor, ya por último ni nos veíamos a penas.....- le contó suspirando.

- Pues vaya chico más tonto, dejarte escapar.....- decía mirándola. Rosalie se acercó a la mesa, bebió un poco de vino blanco.

-Pues.... no sé, la verdad, creo que soy un poco complicada, necesito mi espacio, tengo algunos gustos especiales, no soporto ciertas cosas......- decía Rosalie mirándola. Bella se acercó también al borde de la mesa, ambas estaban muy cerca.

- Pues me hace gracia, acabas de describirte como yo me describo a mi misma cuando me preguntan que por qué no hay nadie especial en mi vida- le dijo sonriéndole.

- ¿No tienes a nadie?- le preguntó mirándola. Bella la miró fijamente.

- Pues no, la verdad, con este tipo de trabajo.... es difícil, ¿no crees?.

- Sí, cierto, tiene que ser muy difícil estar contigo como pareja sabiendo que cada noche otro hombre posee tu cuerpo- le dijo Rosalie, la cara de Bella se ensombreció, ella se dió cuenta que ese comentario había sido algo duro. - Perdóname Bella..... no quise decir éso de esa manera....- se disculpaba, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

- Tienes toda la razón, no tienes que sentirte mal por lo que has dicho...-le dijo mirándola. - Rosalie, ¿podemos irnos ya?- le preguntó.

- Claro, por supuesto.... Dios, perdona en serio - insistía nerviosa, Bella le cogió la mano.

- ¿Quieres calmarte?, te he dicho que no pasa nada....- le dijo tranquilizándola, Rosalie asintió pidiéndole la cuenta al camarero.

Caminaban por el paseo marítimo, la noche estaba preciosa, el cielo despejado, las estrellas se veían llenando todo el firmamento de luces, el mar estaba en calma, sólo unas pocas olas rotas sobre la orilla parecían hablar entre ellas en la playa.

Iban en silencio, Rosalie le cogió la mano.

- ¿Puedo cogertela mientras caminamos?- le dijo. Bella no contestó, la miró sonriéndole, luego apretó su mano con delicadeza junto a la de ella. Rosalie sentía que el corazón iba a estallarle, amaba a Bella, muchísimo, aún conociendola de varias semanas y habiéndola visto dos días, pero las horas que pasaba con ella eran como vivir en otro mundo, se sentía libre, diferente, jamás deseaba que terminasen las horas junto a Bella por que entonces volvía a su mundo, viviendo sola, trabajando con entusiasmo pero sin la ilusión de regresar a casa dónde alguien la esperaría, amaba a Bella y necesitaba decirselo.

Llegaron a una zona del paseo con algunos bancos.

- ¿Podemos sentarnos un segundo?, me gustaría decirte algo- le preguntó Rosalie.

- Sí, claro...- contestó Bella, ambas se acercaron a un banco sentándose.

Rosalie la miró tímidamente.

- Verás, querría contarte algo..... bueno, sé que sabes de sobra que me gustas- le decía mirándola, Bella le sonrió tranquilizándola. - Pero aunque te parezca una locura, aunque no lo creas, aunque pienses que no es amor si no que estoy confundida, quiero que sepas......- dudó unos segundos, Bella la miraba intrigada. - Que me he enamorado de tí.....- añadió en un susurro.

Bella se recostó en el banco, suspiró.

- Rosalie, eres una chica increíble, me encanta pasar las horas contigo, disfruto de tu compañía, incluso te considero una buena amiga aunque nos conozcamos de poco tiempo, pero nena, a mi no me atraen las mujeres, me gustan los hombres, nunca he dudado, no sé que pasará en un futuro, pero hoy por hoy, sólo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad- le dijo cogiéndole la mano. Rosalie respiró hondo, sabía que a Bella no le atraían las chicas, sabía que decirle que la quería, que se había enamorado de ella era jugarsela todas a una, y evidentemente no iba a tener tanta suerte como para ganar, de todos modos la amistad de Bella significaba mucho para ella.

- No te preocupes, jamás me hice ilusiones, suelo vivir con los pies en la tierra, así que no pasa nada, sólo quise decirtelo, creo que era lo justo, me gusta ser sincera, que también lo sean conmigo, y éso te debo Bella, que hayas sido tan sincera..... gracias- le dijo levantándose del banco. - Pero ahora debo irme.....-susurró. Bella se levantó y levantándole la barbilla consiguió que la mirase.

- ¿Eh?, ¿estás bien?.... - le preguntó.

- Tranquila, estoy bien, pero algo cansada, me apetece irme a dormir- contestó Rosalie empezando andar de vuelta el camino antes recorrido.

-¿Quieres venirte a dormir conmigo?- le preguntó Bella mirándola.

- No, ya quedamos otro día ¿vale?, cogeré un taxi en la próxima plaza, me alegro que el examen te saliese bien, seguro que apruebas, ya hablamos- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, a Bella no le dió tiempo a decir ni hacer nada, por que Rosalie cruzó la carretera marchándose en dirección opuesta, Bella resopló, creyó haber sido sincera, educada, suave al decirle esas cosas, pero sabía que si ella se iba así es porque se sentía lastimada, se sintió mal, pero la dejó marchar, era lo mejor.

Bella abrió la puerta de su habitación, un hombre de mediana edad entró sonriendo. Llevaba un traje de diseño, con un corte de cabello cuidado y oliendo a perfume caro.

- Puedo servirme una copa como siempre, ¿verdad preciosa?- le decía el hombre entrando en la habitación, mientras se dirigía al pequeño mueble bar se despojó de la chaqueta aflojándose el nudo de la corbata.

- Voy al baño, ahora mismo regreso....- le dijo Bella, el hombre, antes de dejarla marchar, la cogió del brazo, hizo que se girase y le besó en cuello con fuerza, Bella sonrió. - Tranquilo Jacob, no voy a escaparme por la ventana- le decía zafándose dulcemente de él quién sonrió dejándola marchar al baño mientras se terminaba su copa.

Bella se sentó en la tapa del WC, tenía ganas de llorar, no sabía que le pasaba últimamente, pero no soportaba tener sexo con los clientes, estaba empezando a ser cuestionada por sus amantes que le comentaron en algunas ocasiones que la notaban ausente, con falta de sensualidad su arma principal en ese trabajo. No sabía que le estaba pasando, lo había hablado con Carlisle y Zafrina, ambos la habían apoyado argumentando que por esa crisis pasan todas las chicas del club alguna vez.

Había llamado a Rosalie en varias ocasiones, pero ésta se excusaba en qué tenía mucho trabajo y no podía quedar, Bella sabía que mentía, quizás no quería volver a verla después de rechazarla aquella noche.

Volvió a la habitación, se acercó a Jacob Black, cliente asiduo de Bella desde hacía años.

- Vamos, déjame a mí relajarte y suelta ya esa copa- le susurró al oído pero haciendo grandes esfuerzos de no marcharse mientras lo desnudaba. Él sonrió.

- Vaya, mi chica celosa de una copa- añadió riendose a carcajadas, Bella se lo llevó a la cama intentando que el tiempo se le pasase lo suficientemente rápido.

Bella había terminado el último curso de Historia del Arte, seguía trabajando en el Diamond, perdió un poco el contacto con Rosalie, ya que ésta tuvo que abandonar el país por motivos de trabajo, pero aún así, seguían llamándose por teléfono.

Bella la echaba mucho de menos, sabía que a penas habían pasado tiempo juntas, pero la extrañaba, Rosalie podía hacerle olvidar que era prostituta, olvidar por completo el Diamond, quién era allí, y con Rosalie era totalmente ella misma, le había abierto el corazón a su nueva amiga, pero a cambio ella se lo había roto rechazándola aquella noche que se le declaró, desde entonces, Rosalie, no volvió a ser la misma.

Bella estaba en el bar, Carlisle la abrazaba riéndose. Zafrina se acercó a ambos.

- Bueno Carlisle, ¿conseguiste convencer a esta pedazo de tonta de que se tome esos días de vacaciones?- le decía su amiga sonriendo. Carlisle asintió sin dejar de abrazar a Bella.

- Quiere que las coja desde esta misma tarde...- decía Bella besando la mejilla de Carlisle.

- Pues muchísimo mejor, así puedes pasear por la playa, cenar por ahí, disfrutar de la noche...- le decía su amiga.

- Bueno preciosas, yo tengo que irme, espero que lo pases bien nena, y si vuelves diciéndome que te has enamorado y tienes otro trabajo.....- decía cerrando los ojos mientras las chicas reían. - Pues tendré que aceptarlo-añadió riendo él también. Luego las besó y se fue.

- Cariño, quiero que te pongas a buscar trabajo, quiero que llegues de las vacaciones diciendome que te vas ¿me oyes?- le decía Zafrina con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Bella también la abrazó.

- Zafrina, prometo hacerlo, te quiero, te quiero, eres lo más lindo que me ha pasado nena- le decía levantándole la barbilla, Zafrina se enjugó las lágrimas.

- Y tu a mí, preciosa, ahora vete Bella, o no dejaré de llorar en toda la tarde, manténte informada por teléfono ¿eh?- añadió. Bella asintió besándola en la frente, terminaron abrazadas de nuevo y Bella se fue rápidamente.

El móvil le sonó varias veces en la habitación del hotel Montecarlo dónde Carlisle le había pagado la estancia por la semana de vacaciones.

Bella descolgó desde la misma cama, después de bañarse decidió recostarse un rato pero se quedó dormida, no miró ni quién la llamaba.

- ¿Sí?- dijo casi bostezando.

- Bella, soy Rosalie, ¿estás bien?- se oyó al otro lado del aparato, Bella dió un respingo, sobresaltándose más por esa reacción que por la voz que provenía de su móvil.

- Sí, sí, perdona, es que me recosté a descansar un rato y me dormí- se excusaba sentándose en la cama. Rosalie sonrió.

- Bueno..... Mmm....¿trabajas esta noche?- le preguntó tímidamente, Bella sonrió, le encantaba esa mezcla de timidez y dulzura que Rosalie transmitía.

- Pues.......no- le contestó dándose importancia.

- ¿En serio no trabajas?, porqué podríamos quedar para cenar..... claro, si te apetece...- le decía esperando una negativa, hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían aunque si habían estado manteniendo contacto telefónico.

- Me encantaría que fuésemos a cenar Rosalie- le dijo Bella, y Rosalie notó cierto tono sensual qué le hizo dar vueltas en el estomago.

- ¿Te recojo entonces en el club?- le preguntó. Bella se levantó de la cama.

- No, estoy de vacaciones, me estoy quedando en el Hotel Montecarlo, justo dos manzanas detrás del Diamond- le indicaba. Rosalie asintió.

- De acuerdo, sé donde es, allá he tenido que ir algunas conferencias como traductora, pues dime, ¿cuando deseas que te vaya a recoger?- Le decía sin poder evitar ponerse nerviosa por volverla a ver después de tantos días.

- A partir de las ocho, ven cuando quieras, cuando llegues al hotel, sube a mi habitación, es la 1007 ¿vale?- Le dijo.

- Bien, luego nos vemos Bella- Contestó Rosalie terminando la conversación.

Bella estaba en el baño terminando de arreglarse, se puso unos vaqueros que le resaltaban sus piernas y gluteos. Arriba un top rojo con una camisa encima casi transparente de hilo.  
Se maquilló suavemente y terminó por ponerse su perfume favorito. Llamaron a la puerta, fue abrir.

- Hola preciosa- le dijo Rosalie al verla, pero Bella sintió un escalofrío en su interior. Rosalie estaba increíble.

- Hola- susurró y se besaron en la mejilla, Rosalie entró en la habitación.

Llevaba unos pantalones de vestir en negro con unos zapatos de punta en blancos una camisa celeste con un escote bastante sensual. El pelo le caía suelto por los hombros y tenía un aire diferente.

- ¿Te pasa algo nena?- le preguntó Rosalie al ver como Bella la miraba sin decirle nada. Bella se sobresaltó, no era consciente que estaba mirándola con tanto descaro.

- No, no, perdona.....Mmm, cojo mis cosas y nos vamos...¿quieres tomar algo antes de salir?- le preguntó mientras iba hacia la habitación.

- No, no pasa nada- contestó Rosalie sin moverse de la puerta, se había quedado temblando después de verla, estaba preciosa, como siempre, pero no la había olvidado, sentía las mismas cosas cuando la miraba, cuando le sonreía, seguía enamorada de ella completamente.  
Bella regresó.

- Pues, vayámonos entonces.....- dijo y ambas salieron.

Fueron a un restaurante japonés que a Bella le gustaba mucho, no tenían mucha hambre, así que cenaron varios entremeses con un buen vino blanco y sake.

- Entonces, te quedas en la ciudad ya, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Bella.

- Sí, mi tío me dejará a cargo de la oficina, la convertirá en central, vamos ampliarla, contratará a más empleados que desempeñen otras funciones que ahora también hago yo, y yo me quedaré entonces exclusivamente para cerrar los negocios con los clientes y de traductora cuando vengan empresarios importantes con los que mi tío y mi padre negocian- le comentó terminando su plato.

- Pues..... yo voy a dejar el club.....- susurró Bella, Rosalie tosió un poco mientras bebía vino.

- ¿Estás bien...?- le decía su amiga. Rosalie levantó una mano.

- Sí, sí, tranquila, me has cogido desprevenida, ¿como qué dejas el club?- le dijo. Bella suspiró.

- Sabes que llevo tiempo pensándolo, que he aprobado la carrera, ya he echado varias ofertas de empleo, por cierto, al lado de tu oficina hay una galería de arte....- le decía, Rosalie asintió. - Es para una plaza de becaria en un primer momento, no pagan mucho, pero tiene grandes posibilidades de ascenso, además, me gustaría conseguir ese puesto, está en contacto con las obras, catalogación, y demás.....- continuó diciéndole.

- Vaya, pues espero que lo consigas, se llevaran a una gran trabajadora y una chica preciosa- le dijo sonriéndole, cuando Rosalie bebía un poco más de la cuenta, el alcohol la deshinibía, a Bella le gustaba porque si bien le encantaba que fuese tímida, cuando se atrevía a decirle cosas, le agradaba como la hacía sentir.

- Gracias.....- susurró.

- ¿Quieres ir algún sitio en especial ahora?- le preguntó. Bella se encogió de hombros. - Si quieres te acompaño al hotel, ya me has aguantado bastante en la cena- añadió riendose. Bella también rió.

- Pero que payasa eres....pues mira, no sé, si quieres damos un paseo por la playa....- propuso. Rosalie asintió mientras les traían la cuenta.

- Perfecto.

Bajaron del paseo marítimo a la playa por unas escalinatas, ya en la arena se quitaron los zapatos y pasearon por la orilla.

- Y dime, ¿has ligado en tu viaje?- le preguntó Bella con media sonrisa. Rosalie la miró.

- Mira, pues sí- le contestó, Bella la miró seria, casi indignada, Rosalie no esperaba ver esa reacción en ella.

- ¿Ah si?, pues que rápido te olvidas tu de las personas que dices que amas,¿no?- le soltó sin que ella se lo esperase. Rosalie la cogió del brazo e hizo que se girase, se detuvieron mirándose.

- He dicho que sí ligué, pero no que correspondiese a la persona que me intentó ligar.......- le dijo soltándola. Bella agachó la cabeza avergonzada, no podía creer que hubiese tenido esa reacción de mocosa celosa. Rosalie le levantó la barbilla.- ¿Qué te pasa boba?- le dijo sonriéndole.

- Nada.....siento haberte hablado así, pero no te confundas ¿eh?, no lo he dicho por estar celosa ni nada- se anticipó a decir. Esas palabras molestaron a Rosalie.

- Perdona, no he pensado éso, y además no creo que te importase que ligase o no, así que mejor dejemos el tema- le dijo andando de nuevo. Bella la siguió.

- Claro que no me interesas con quién ligues, me da exactamente igual- le decía con un tono jocoso. Rosalie la miró.

- Ambas hemos bebido más de lo que creíamos, mejor te acompaño al hotel, otro día quedamos...- propuso encaminándose hacía la escalera que accedía a la playa.

- No hace falta que me acompañes, no soy una cría- le decía molesta Bella pasando por su lado.

- Pues es la primera vez que he pensado que si lo eres....- le contestó Rosalie, Bella se giró mirándola con unos ojos desafiantes, pero Rosalie se derretía al verla, tenía el pelo largo y alborotado, parecía una leona, deseó más ir a besarla que seguir peleando con ella. Bella se acercó a ella.

- Pues si piensas que soy una cría ya sabes, buscate a otra tonta para llevarla a cenar- le dijo mirándola.

- Bella, ¿quieres callarte de una vez?, vas a decir cosas de las que luego te arrepientas, además, es que no sé que te ha pasado, ¿por qué te has puesto así?- le decía empezando a perder la paciencia.

- por que me da la gana ponerme así y punto- le contestó con descaro, Rosalie rió y éso enfureció a Bella. - ¡Encima te ríes!- le decía fuera de sí acercándose a ella.

- Venga, te llevo al hotel, anda, no seas boba......- le decía cogiéndola del brazo pero Bella se soltó enfadada.

- No he bebido tanto como para no irme yo solita, además, hecho de menos el trabajo, me apetece ir al club esta noche, seguro que mis clientes me echan de menos, estarán deseando hacerme el amor.... -le dijo mirando a Rosalie a los ojos. Rosalie la agarró de la cintura, pegandola a ella, sus labios casi se unían.

- Recuerda nena, ellos te follan, tu no sabes lo que es hacer el amor- le dijo casi en un rugido y la soltó con fuerza. - Me voy, que disfrutes de tus vacaciones y de tus polvos gratuitos esta noche- le dijo fuera de sí marchándose pero a los pocos paso el corazón se le paró en seco, escuchó como Bella se echaba a llorar, dió media vuelta, Bella estaba de espaldas, la giró, la abrazó con fuerzas, Bella posó su cabeza en su hombro.

- Lo siento mi niña, perdóname, te amo Bella, no puedo pensar en otra persona, sigo enamorada de tí, loca por tí, nena, hoy me moría de nervios como una cría por que volvería a verte, he intentado olvidarte, pero es imposible, formas parte de mí nena....- le decía sin dejar de abrazarla.

- Llevame al hotel Rosalie......-susurró Bella.

Rosalie llamó a un taxi que las dejó en el Hotel Montecarlo. La acompañó a la habitación, en todo el camino Bella no había dicho nada, ni si quiera la miraba, Rosalie se arrepintió de haberle abierto de nuevo su corazón, debía de entender de una vez que Bella sólo quería su amistad.

- Bueno, cuidate y pasa buena noche- susurró Rosalie girándose pero Bella la cogió de la mano.

- No me dejes Rosalie......-susurró. Rosalie entró con ella en la habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Bella no la miraba, pero Rosalie no pudo más, se acercó a ella, le apartó unos mechones de la mejilla, le pasó una mano rozándole el cuello, Bella se estremeció, respiraba agitadamente, Rosalie le rozó la mejilla con la nariz, pasó sus manos por la espalda de Bella haciéndola estremecer. Le pasó una mano por sus gluteos aprentándolos. Bella cogió a Rosalie por la cintura.

- Si no me besas me vas a volver loca.....- le susurró desesperada. Rosalie sonrió maliciosamente.  
Se miraron con deseo, Rosalie creía que se desmayaría allí mismo de lo bien que se sentía, los labios de Bella estaban entreabiertos, tenía una mirada salvaje, no pudo más.  
La besó con dulzura, saboreando sus labios, Bella suspiró, Rosalie se separó.

- Mmm... no te ha gustado.....-susurró. Bella sonrió.

- No... no me ha gustado...- le decía mientras Rosalie se quedaba sin poder moverse, pero Bella se acercó mucho más. - Me ha encantado....- añadió y fue ella quién la besó, entreabrieron los labios, dejando paso a sus lenguas, rozándolas. Rosalie suspiraba entre los labios de Bella que se volvió loca cuando Rosalie se acercó a su cuello besándolo, primero con los labios, luego le paso la lengua a lo largo del cuello demorándose en el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Diossss, nena, uffff, me encantas- le decía sonriendo. Rosalie le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, luego le paso la lengua por dentro de ésta, entonces Bella ya no sonreía, sus ojos estaban inyectados de deseo, Rosalie se giró hacía su boca y pudo ver su mirada, se excitó muchísimo.  
la cogió de la mano llevándosela a la cama, Bella suspiraba entre los brazos de Rosalie, se acercó a ella desnudándola con delicadeza.

- No tendremos que hacer nada que no desees ¿de acuerdo?- le decía mirándola a los ojos, Bella la besó con fuerzas, Rosalie entendió al momento que ambas deseaban lo mismo, pero estaba nerviosa.

Se desnudaron lentamente, mientras seguían degustando sus besos, sus lenguas que ardían en deseo.

Se tumbaron en la cama, Rosalie se puso encima de Bella, le besaba el cuello a bocados, pasando la lengua muy lentamente, bajando hasta la barbilla mordiéndosela con mucha suavidad, Bella suspiraba totalmente excitada, empezó a sentirse como nunca la había hecho sentir un hombre, tenía muchísimas ganas de hacer el amor con Rosalie, por que estaba claro, que éso era amor.

Bella le besó sensualmente, cuando Rosalie iba a corresponderle, Bella le apartó la cara para provocarla, para obligarla a buscar ese beso, éso hizo que Rosalie perdiese los estribos, la cogió de los brazos y los puso por encima de su cabeza, aprisionándola, luego, la besó pero pasándole la lengua rozándole los labios.

- Ahora, ¿quién provoca a quién ehhh?- le susurraba al oído haciendo que Bella la abrazase deseando tocarla.

Ambas desnudas se rozaban sus cuerpos.

- Nena, no quiero incomodarte......- intentaba decirle Rosalie, pero Bella le puso el dedo índice en los labios.

- No me incomodas, me excitas muchísimo...- le susurraba mordiéndole los labios con deseo.

Rosalie bajó su boca hasta los pechos de Bella, rozándolos con suavidad con la lengua, Bella cerró los ojos, creyó que no soportaría esa dulce sensación llena de deseo, atrapó sus pezones con los dientes, éso la hizo enloquecer, empezó a sentir cosas que jamás había sentido, unas ganas enormes de hacerle el amor a una mujer, a Rosalie a la cual deseaba en ese momento más que lo que pudo desear a ningún hombre.

Rosalie bajó una mano rozandole las piernas, los muslos, las cara interna de éstos, oía gemir a Bella y éso la hacía excitarse mucho.

- Hazme el amor ...hazlo Rosalie, me muero por que me hagas el amor.....- le susurraba al oído mientras le metía la lengua mojándole el lóbulo de la oreja, Rosalie perdió la noción del tiempo en ese momento. Le abrió las piernas con una mano, rozó con algunos dedos el sexo de Bella, lo notó preparado, e introduzco con una dulzura infinita dos dedos, Bella empujó la cadera para absorberlos enteros, éso tranquilizó a Rosalie que empezó a moverse con más rapidez dentro de Bella que en ese entonces se había abandonado al placer eterno que la hacía sentir.

- Te amo nena....-le susurraba Rosalie mientras levantaba la cabeza para besarla, Bella buscó sus labios, seguía penetrándola, pero sus lenguas se entrelazaron ardiendo.

- Sigue....por favor no te pares nunca- la voz de Bella consiguió volver loca a Rosalie, el placer se reflejaba en ella. Introduzco un dedo más dentro de Bella, a la vez le chupaba los pezones dedicandose pacientemente a ponerlos erectos, notó como Bella se movía cada vez más rápido, las embestidas de sus caderas le decían que el orgasmo vendría pronto y apuró su mano sobre su sexo, Bella gimió fuertemente mordiéndole los labios en un beso que duró demasiado.  
unas lágrimas rodaron por los ojos de Bella, Rosalie palideció.

- ¿Qué te pasa nena?, dios, te hice daño....- le decía torpemente, pero Bella la abrazó.

- Cállate ya tonta...- le decía acurrucándola en su pecho. - No te podrás imaginar jamás el placer y las sensaciones más eternas que me has proporcionado....pero....ahora me toca a mí- le dijo con los ojos llenos de lujuria.

Rosalie se dejó hacer, besar por Bella que devoraba los pechos, lamiendolos con la lengua deseosa de saborear cada trozo de ellos, luego le rozo con los dientes, Rosalie creía que se desmayaría allí mismo.

Bella bajó hacía el ombligo, metiendole la lengua dentro, Rosalie le rozó suavemente el pelo.

- Mi vida... no tienes por qué hacerlo...- le dijo, Bella la miró sonriendo.

- Ya... pero es que me muero por hacerlo- le contestó, Rosalie solo pudo cerrar los ojos mientras sentía la lengua cálida y húmeda de Bella haciéndole el amor, suspiraba cada vez más aceleradamente, encantada con lo que Bella le estaba prodigando, sí, sería la primera vez que se acostaba con una chica pero le estaba dando muchísimo placer.

Bella apartó su lengua, y metió dos dedos dentro de Rosalie que movía las caderas con fuerza, pero lo que no se esperaba es que Bella acercase de nuevo sus labios y su lengua para hacerle perder la cabeza mientras la penetraba y con su lengua le mojaba todo su clítoris.  
ambas jadeaban aceleradamente, Rosalie no pudo aguantar más y tuvo un enorme orgasmo lleno de sacudidas, Bella subía su lengua lamiendo el vientre, el ombligo, los pechos de Rosalie, hasta llegar a su boca donde ambas se unieron en un gran beso mojado.

- Te quiero....- le susurró Bella al oído y entonces fue Rosalie quien lloró llena de sensaciones.  
Se quedaron abrazadas, pegadas, sintiendo el calor que se habían dado, oyendo mutuamente los latidos del corazón que empezaban a relajarse después de haber sentido lo más dulce.

- Bella....¿Quieres venirte a vivir conmigo?- le dijo de pronto Rosalie, pero al mismo tiempo se mordió el labio temiendo haberse pasado. Bella la miró, le mordió ella el labio superior excitándola de nuevo.

- Hazme el amor otra vez....y después haré las la maleta....- le contestó, ambas rieron besandose con locura y por supuesto empezaron otra batalla con sus cuerpos deseando llegar al límite de nuevo.

Fín.

+-+-+-+

Holis, como están espero que bien, yo estoy mal, si que no voy a dar muchos detalles, aquí dejo este fics y se lo dedico a: Daddy's Little Cannibal. Que nos esta mirando desde el cielo, y se que estará mejor allá que acá.


End file.
